Emerald City Magic
by Twi Revenge of the Nerds
Summary: Things happen at Comic Cons, the most unexpected and exciting things. Emerald City Comic Con is no different.


**Title:** Emerald City Magic

 **Summary:** Things happen at Comic Cons, the most unexpected and exciting things. Emerald City Comic Con is no different.

 **Pairing:** Emmett/Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count: 5572**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **X**

Bella was giddy as she clicked on the link to this year's Comic Con line up. She'd been waiting months for it to finally come out in full and has saved up weeks' worth of paychecks to attend. She was disappointed that she was unable to attend last year due to work and just the lack of funds since her truck finally died, on top of paying rent… she missed out on meeting the Whitlock brothers and a few others who were in her favourite TV shows and Movies… this year she won't.

A very high pitch excited like squeal left her lips as she saw that this year Kate and Garrett Nomad were going to be guests, one as a very avid and famous Cosplayer slash Animation voice and the other one of her favourite sci-fi/fantasy writers.

"What, what is it?" Rosalie called as she dashed into the room, her golden hair pulled back into a ponytail and face smudged with grease. Her blue near violet eyes caught the images on the screen with barely contained excitement. "Oh fuck, the Nomads are going to be there… man what _wouldn't_ I do to that man…"

Bella laughed as she smacked her best friend in the stomach. "You horndog, he's married."

"So?" Rosalie said while waggling her brows. "The things I could do to her as well would curl your toes, Bella, downright _sinful."_

"Hey, hey, I don't need to have that image of you and a threesome with the Nomad's it's bad enough I've _seen_ you in one already thank you very much." Bella chuckled as she went on to continue to buy her tickets and everything else she would need. "Plus, what about Angela?"

Rose flopped onto the bed with a lascivious grin. "B, my woman would be down for a threesome or simply watch, she's all kinds of kinky like me."

"Rose!" Bella spluttered as she tossed one of her pillows from her bed at Rose, a wide grin on her face as they burst out into laughter. "So I take it you'll be able to come?"

"Oh yeah, Ang has a booth this year for all her cosplay works since her little side business seemed to pick up like a house on fire. I'm so damn proud of her." Rose states proudly.

Angela, Roses girlfriend since sophomore year, was one of the smartest people they knew. She was shy and quiet for the first couple of months until both Bella and Rose discovered that she was a mean Overwatch player and had a knack for making replicas and armour for cosplay. Between the three of them, they were able to help her get her small hobby into a small store on Social Media to the point that now she's getting orders all over the world little by little and a store in one of the state's biggest comic cons.

"Does she need help? I can help her when I'm not getting photo-ops or signatures?" Bella asked as she filled out the billing information for the site.

"No, she has Ben and Leah helping her," Rose replied while eyeing her friend. "Have you decided if you're going to photograph this year or cosplay? I'll be going as Lady Thor."

Bella sighed and turned her attention back to Rose. "I'm still unsure, I have past cosplay outfits and then I also have Angela making me one as a surprise? I don't know what she is making but she asked if she could make me one and I said sure… damn tequila."

"Oh really now?" Amusement was written all over Rosalie's face. "I wonder what it is, I'll have to give her a call but you can't get out of it this time…"

"Hey, I can cosplay for the main day and just be Regular Bella the other two that I can attend." She replied before wincing. "She won't make it too revealing will she?"

Rosalie's amusement dropped in a heartbeat as she watched Bella curl into herself subconsciously, her arm coming up to cover her stomach and chest. A few years ago, just after high school graduation, Bella was in a relationship that ended badly, bad to the point that the bastard dragged her kicking and screaming down the flight of stairs and to his car drunk off his ass ready to all her 'home', he crashed the car and she ended up flying through the windscreen… a broken arm and a large gash on her stomach to her sternum later… well, she was subconscious of it.

"No Bells, you know she'd make you something you were comfortable with, now come on since you're done let me wash up and then we can go out and get some burgers and fries from Demi's." She stated while shoving Bella's knee and hopping up off the bed.

Bella let out a groan as her stomach made itself known at the mention of Demi's. It was _the_ place to go for good drinks and food; it was run by Jade and Demetri DeLuca. Jade was a killer chef and bartender with a mouth of a sailor that could make any man cry and Demetri was a popular chef over in Italy before he came to the states with his cousin and met Jade. It wasn't long till Demi's was created and people came from all over to have their Demon Burger or Bella's favourite the Ringwraith.

She also loved the place as it was one of her part-time jobs while the other was at the bookstore down the road that also doubled as a comic book store.

With a grin Bella got up while grabbing her jacket and purse, her tickets were bought and paid for, her tokens were also bought so she had nothing else to do for the day. She wasn't working until Thursday and her assignment for her class was done and sent to the professor.

It didn't take long for Rose to be done and step out of her room. "Ready to go?"

Bella smirked. "I think I'm quite ready for another adventure."

Rose shoved her friend with a laugh. "Nerd. Onwards, my dear Swan."

"And you call me a nerd." Bella laughed at Rose's own quote of Sherlock, shutting the door behind them.

Time to get some grub.

 **X**

Seattle was just as windy and cold as ever, people bustled and hustled through the streets with their coats turned up to protect them or snuggled down in their scarves or woolly jumpers. Rain was fresh in the air while what sun there was peeking through the clouds warmed what it could.

It was a busy city and he loved it, he loved cities in general. There were always people to see and watch, he made a game out of it in fact. His eye caught a man to the right of his little spot he was sitting to watch, his hooded jacket was splattered with paint around the ends of his sleeves and glitter covered his front in a way that Emmett could tell was hastily brushed off.

He was young yet, probably the same age of twenty-six but why was he covered in paint and glitter of all things? Was he a student at the university? Perhaps he worked in an art supply store and had an accident or perhaps by the dark eyes and well-worn shoes he might have little ones… who knows but his hand flew across the parchment in his lap to get the details.

"I knew I'd find you here," A voice chimed up with a soft laugh.

Emmett jerked around and frantically cast his eyes around for camera's or prying eyes before giving the speaker his attention. "Dammit Lotte, you can't be out here… what if you get spotted?

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she pulled the knitted beanie further down her head to cover her ears and tightened Peter's jacket around her as the wind ripped through the street and sending a shiver up her spine. "Please, no one will know it's me and you keep to yourself, no one recognises you. See anyone interesting yet?"

"A couple," Emmett sighed resigned as he handed over his now completed sketch so she could flip through it.

He, Garrett, Kate, Charlotte, and Peter had been in town for a couple of days now, more so than what anyone would expect and Jasper would be joining them the day before the Con. They had planned to go back to Kate's hometown of Denali for a couple of weeks while everyone had the downtime.

"These are pretty good, but not ones I'd see in your usual works. You finished with the current series, weren't you proposing to do another?" Charlotte asked as she lifted her eyes in time to see Emmett's widen.

A flash of red caught his attention from across the road as the bus pulled away from the curb. His breath hitched as he caught sight of the person, she was stunning with chocolate hair pulled back into a messy bun and a pen sticking from it, flushed cheeks from the cold, dark brown eyes that seemed to capture him instantly as they cast a look his way for a brief moment.

His fingers itched as she turned the corner and disappeared, he had to draw her…

Charlotte smiled as she smacked Emmett with his pad, "go on, I know you want to. I'll let the others know that you'll not be joining us for lunch. Be quick or you won't find her."

He didn't have to be told twice, he grabbed his bag and shoved the pad roughly in it as he gave Char a kiss on the cheek and rushed across the road ignoring her laughter completely as he dodged around the taxi he nearly stepped in front of in his haste.

Thankfully Emmett was tall as he craned his head over the other people on the street to spot that flash of bright red that caught his attention in the first place. He saw her down at the next intersection and went to step inside a restaurant. He dodged around people as he hurriedly made his way down the road, apologising profusely to the woman he bumped into and prayed that she didn't recognise him as she wore a Monkey Man tee. He eyed the windows for the woman but couldn't spot her and decided to step into the Restaurant.

"Welcome to Demi's, pick a seat and I'll have someone over in a moment." A voice called out from behind the bar. The man was about the same height as Emmett himself and just as muscular yet he moved around stacking the bar with a grace Emmett envied. "You're in luck, Lunch just started and we have a spare table."

At that Emmett took in the limited amount of tables and noticed that even though lunch had just started three of those tables was already taken by people who were already looking at the menu, well only two were as the rest were chatting and laughing, a huge sign to Emmett they were regulars. With a shrug he took a seat by the window and cast another look around, the girl wasn't here and his shoulders slumped that he was unable to even draw her… there was something about her that just… caught his interest.

With a sigh, he pulled out his notepad once more and began to sketch the scene in his head of when he first spotted her.

"Hello, welcome to Demi's, I'm Isabella your waitress for this eve– _whoa!_ " A smooth hypnotic voice greets and Emmett reached out quickly half out of his chair as he caught the woman with ease, a small grin pulled at his lips as he did but froze as his eyes locked onto the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Blue eyes met hypnotic brown, flushed cheeks and plump lips. She began to apologise but stopped when he gave her a grin and told her not to worry as he helped her steady herself, taking a seat once more and eyed the woman in surprise, taking note of her Seymour's Organic Plant Food tee, jeans, and converse.

Emmett shook his head and turned his eyes up to hers once more see her brow raised. "Oh, sorry, I have the same shirt. Just didn't expect to see a waitress dressed casually is all."

"I take it you're from out of town," Isabella replied simply letting the matter go. "Take a look at the menu and let me know, what would you like to drink?"

"Uh, a coke is fine." He replied instantly as he opened the menu and raised his brows in surprise as he saw the name for some of the meal names.

Ringwraith Burger, The Gotham Bat, Lembas Bread, Avada Kedavra Burger, The Leviathan, Demon Burger, Cletus's Roadkill Chicken and the list went on; hell they even had some movie drinks and deserts. Oh god, they had the Whitlock on the menu as well.

"I think I died and went to heaven." He gasped out as he took everything in and cast his eyes around the place once more. There were movie posters everywhere, some band ones, replicas hung the wall but a good chunk of the bar area was fire and brimstone that looked very much like the scene from one of Jasper's old cult classic movie Demonic Vampire.

Bella let out a laugh as she turned to put in the drink order, a blush heavy on her cheeks as she looked up to see Felix waggling his brows suggestively in a way that made her groan. She had been caught staring at him and by Felix, there would be no bribe him so he wouldn't tell Jade who would tell Rose and then Angela. She'd never hear the end of this.

"He's a fine hunk of man flesh." Felix chuckled as he took the order with a grin.

Turning her eyes back to the man she couldn't help but agree, she spotted him instantly when she stepped out of the back to see him there. He was handsome, short dark hair that curled ever so slightly, vivid blue eyes rested behind sleek frames and dimples. He was easily as tall and built like Felix but unlike the asshole behind the bar the man seemed very unintimidating.

Even now as he chuckled to himself over the menu he was constantly going back to the sketch before him, he was new that was for sure. If it wasn't for his blunder at staring at her then it would have been the slight Tennessee accent. She wondered why he was in this dreary city, was it for work or pleasure?

"Here you go," Felix chuckled handing the drink over.

Bella scowled at Felix briefly before making her way back to the man in her section. "Have you decided?"

"No, everything looks good. What do you recommend?" He asked staring up at her and hoped to all the gods that she wasn't like some of the girls he dated in the past.

Humming Bella opened the menu and pointed to her favourite. "Well, all the food is good but I happen to like The Ringwraith, it's a beef and chorizo patty topped with lettuce, tomato, cheddar, coleslaw and onion rings on a brioche bun."

Emmett smiled wide at the woman and handed her the menu. "Then that's what I'll have thanks."

"Alright then, I'll bring it over when it's done." Bella replied with a grin and hurriedly gathered the menu before her and scurried over to the register to place his order. The door burst open with a gaggle of laughing teens distracting Bella for a moment, it seemed the lunch rush was about to begin.

The sketch before Emmett transformed in a way that his sketches rarely did for him anymore, not since he and Jess broke up two years ago. He was able to finish of the Monkey Man series with little difficulty but whenever he tried to start a new one her words rung clear in his head and it just went downhill from there.

He wasn't sure what this was or if it would go anywhere but so far he has a nice beginning scene shaping up with Isabella as the main lead. Before he knew it the restaurant was beginning to grow loud and Bella was back with his food, it honestly looked delicious and his stomach rumbled loudly with the mouth-watering scent.

"Here you go," Bella smiled as she placed the burger down and took a look at the sketch of the bar. "That looks great, what do you do?"

"Oh, this and that." Emmett replied with a wary grin, she didn't know who he was and he just wanted to keep it that way. He wasn't as well-known as his friends but he was still known and he was honestly surprised that he hadn't been approached yet… not that he was complaining because honestly this was a breath of fresh air.

Bella smiled and shook her head at the answer but didn't ask for him to elaborate. "So are you in town for business or pleasure?"

"I'm in town for the comic con," He replied and popped a fry in his mouth. "Came with some friends, I have a booth there."

"Oh that's awesome, so does my friend she makes props for Cosplayers." Bella replied with a grin, her eyes snapping to behind her as a loud clatter of dropped plates echoed over the noise. She sighed deeply and turned an apologetic smile towards the man. "I'm a huge fan of all things pop culture and geek is my lingo. Perhaps I'll see you there, enjoy your meal."

Before Emmett could reply the waitress was gone, leaving him there stunned and a little hopeful. A grin pulled at his lips once more at the fact that she would be there, maybe he could look for her when he wasn't busy at signings or his panels.

 **X**

Emmett was tired and it was only day two of the comic con, yesterday he was unable to get away for enough time to find the woman who's been haunting his mind since Thursday, he's filled up nearly an entire sketch pad of just her alone.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Garrett asked as he flopped next to him on the couch in the VIP area, he was fully decked out as Ronan the Accuser from Guardians of the Galaxy.

"He's pouting cause he hasn't found his waitress yet or Mystery Woman as the boys are calling her." Kate piped up as she stepped into the small room, all 'guests' were allowed back here. "By the way, Jasper and Peter are here with Char, they're having fun dressed in costume and photobombing pictures without people stopping them every five seconds for photographs and autographs."

A groan left Emmett's lips at that. "What are they dressed as?"

"Well Jasper is Deadpool in a Spiderman costume, Peter is Darth Vader and Char has come as Elsa, shocked the hell out of me when she came up and hugged me. That woman is a wonder with Makeup cause I had no clue it was her till she spoke, hard to hide that Texan drawl of hers." Kate said as she bit into a wrap, plopping herself on her husband's lap with ease. "When do you have another signing?"

"Thanks for the warning," Emmett replied dryly and sighed. "In about twenty minutes, I'm sure Jane will come looking for me soon."

Garrett let out a laugh as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "Ah Jane the Pain, she's a good organiser though and manages you and us well. She came and woke me up at five this morning to get ready and tell me my schedule."

Booming laughter left Emmett's lips at that, it had been a long time since Jane had got him to wake at five am for a con, only if he had to catch a plane somewhere. He didn't feel for Garrett one bit, a sigh escaped his lips as his phone dinged with the notification that his next signing was in five. It also heralds Jane who was now scowling at him, she was clad in jeans, boots and her usual Monkey Man comics tee.

"Come on McCarty, you got five minutes till your signing time starts and 30 people in the line already," Jane said as she tapped on the tablet in her hands. "Garrett you have a photo op in about twenty with some of the runner-up cosplayers and then in two hours you'll be announcing this year's winner with last year's winner."

Emmett, Kate, and Garrett bid each other farewell as Emmett got to his feet and followed Jane out through the crowd, smiling wide to those that recognised him and stopped to sign an autograph of a small child dressed as Batman with a comic of his in his hands. A flash of red caught his attention, much like it did the other day and his eyes flickered up to see the woman he was looking for posing with Jasper, her brown eyes now a glowing red and in her hands were a bo staff and a set of three glowing cards… His heart skipped a beat as he realised she was dressed as Gambit, a very detailed Gambit and sweet Jesus he was in love.

"Emmett!" Jane's shrill voice calls out as she pushed her way through the crowd once more and dragged him away from the woman. A scowl replaced his smile as he pulled was pulled away to see Jasper grab her by the waist and dipped her, he pulled out his phone and fired off a text to him.

 _ **That's her dammit… -E**_

He plastered the smile back on his face, saying hello to his fans as he took a seat at his booth. There were several piles of comics before him and some prints of selected original drawings for this con only of his characters and some originals he made during the comics but never put in.

His phone dinged as he pulled out his coloured markers for signing, his eyes catching the reply from Jasper in an instant.

 _ **Seriously? She's sweet… sent her your way once I saw your text, she's a fan… - J**_

Emmett felt his heart flip as he snapped his head up to his fans for any sign of his Gambit, feeling only slightly disappointed when he didn't see her. He wanted to get up and look for her, ask her if he could draw her… he hadn't been ensnared by a woman since Jess. Actually, he hadn't been like this since Jess or any of his past relationships, there was just something about this woman who he'd only spoken to the other day in the restaurant that just… it was different… he felt inspired once more.

But it wasn't to be, not yet. He had obligations to do and this made him money, he also loved to meet his fans and if he had time discuss comics with them. For now, he'll wait and hope that Isabella will come see him.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" He greeted once Jane allowed people to start. He took the comic from the guys hand and signed his name on it with a little greeting before handing it back to greet the next person.

 **X**

The Con was alive and rocking, Bella couldn't be more pleased by how this year was going. Yesterday was just as busy as today, not as busy but nearly. The first day was usually fans testing the waters with new costumes or just rocking up in old ones. Rosalie and Angela were Sailor's Neptune and Uranus which had all the anime fans in awe while she danced around as P.T. Barnum in full ringleader get up. Today everyone was out in full gear including Rose who was across the walkway in full Lady Thor get up posing with a Lady Loki while she was posing with a Wolverine, Cloak and Dagger dressed in the surprise outfit Angela had made for her.

Gambit - her favourite X-Men character... she even made the glowing cards.

So far she was able to meet Kate Nomad; three copies of her books were signed and were even able to get a picture with her. She had seen Garrett during his panel and then again for the parade but had yet to get a picture but she was fine with that, Rosalie was able to get her autograph pad signed for her.

"Thank you," The photographer chirped happily her short pixie hair swaying softly as she bounced on her toes, the glitter wings flapping as she did.

Bella gave the small woman a smile as she took the card and disappeared into the hall, she'd meet Rose in an hour or two at Angela's booth. That too was popular and last time she chatted with Ang she was already booked solid for the next five months with custom orders.

"So any sign of that mystery man?" A voice pipes up from behind, scaring the hell out of her.

"Jesus Emily, you scared the crap out of me and to answer your question, no," Bella replied with a scowl. "Where are Sam and the kids?"

Emily smirked, her dark eyes glittering. "Sam was pulled away by Alison to Brick Nation and Embry has Sammy playing Magic the Gathering over an hour ago. I went and saw Angela to see if she needed help but Leah shooed me away when I accidentally knocked over some of the products."

"Really?" Bella asked with a laugh. "Well want to go look at Artist Alley with me?"

"Would love to but I got to go find my husband and kids so they remember to eat," Emily sighed dramatically. "I'll see you later okay, make sure you come to the Reservation sometime and catch up, help me paint Sam's wood shed pink."

Bright bubbling laughter escaped Bella at that, last time they painted it hues of yellow and neon green, it drove Sam up the wall because he wanted it a specific way and anything but white distracted him from his work. "Deal."

She wandered around Artist Alley for a while, buying a few prints and some handcrafts by local designers between photo ops.

"Excuse me, can I get a picture?" A voice drawled out, the Texan twang drawing her attention instantly. Her brows shot up and a burst of laughter escaped her lips as she took in the Deadpool before her.

"I'm pretty sure Spidey won't be too happy you took his costume Mister Wilson." She sassed as she stepped to his side for the picture.

The man behind the mask let out a laugh. "My Spidey won't mind, Gumbo. Now smile for the camera."

Bella let out a laugh as she posed for the picture, bo staff behind her neck and glowing cards held in her hands. It was always fun when cosplayers get into their characters role and play along, a startled eep escaped her mouth as the Deadpool pulled her into his arms and dipped her in his arms expertly. The flash of the cameras around her went off as she cocked her leg up and smirked, might as well get into the role of things.

"Sorry about the manhandling," Deadpool drawled out once he straightened and put her back on her feet once more. "The name's Jas."

 _Jas? What an odd name…_

"Nice to meet you Jas, I'm Bella and trust me I'd prefer that over the other kind of man handling I normally get." She confessed before face palming at the word vomit. "Did you get a good picture?"

The woman behind the camera nodded with a wide grin, the same Tinkerbelle fairy who took her picture outside. She handed the Deadpool her card as Bella already had one. "Yep, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Bella replied with a grin as the Deadpool – _Jas –_ looked at a message. "So how are you enjoying the Con, have you been here before?"

Jas looked up from his phone at the question; he was surprised as anything that _he_ of all people found her and not Peter or Char who _were_ looking for her. "Yeah but not in costume before. I thought since I had the time off work an' my brother an' his wife were comin' here for our friend… might as well come an' enjoy in costume. What 'bout you, this ya local Con?"

"Oh awesome," Bella said as she and Jay posed for another photo. "And yeah this is my local Con, I come every year when I'm not working that is."

"What do ya do?" Jas asked as they began to move out of the way Artists Alley so the artist's booth they were near could have customers and towards the end where the Comic Artists were signing.

"Oh I'm a waitress and I also work at a book store that's also a comic book store." She stated while posing once more as someone wanted a picture, completely missing how Jas turned his head slightly towards the comic book artists.

Jasper smirked under his mask. "Well, are you a Monkey Man comic fan?"

"Oh, I've read a few of them. The artwork is amazing." Bella replied with a wide grin. "Why?"

"Well I heard that the creator is here doing signings, he's at the end there." Jasper replied while jerking his thumb towards Emmett.

Bella's eyes lit up. "Oh sweet, I have a comic of his in my bag that I'll have to get signed!"

"Bells!" Rose called out from back the way they came from. "Come get a picture!"

"Oh, nice to meet you Jas, it's been a pleasure! Hope to see you again sometime, been nice talking to you!" Bella excused herself quickly and made her way over towards Rose, cursing when she tripped. "The ground is wibbly wobbly!"

Jasper let out a laugh as he watched her walk over to her friend, the girl was amazing and very much like Emmett. Not only that she was sweet as pie and fun to talk to, wasn't pushy or loud and respectful. Jasper has had maybe a couple of wandering hands on his person with the skin tight spandex. "Pleasure's been all mine Darlin', pleasures been all mine."

 **X**

Emmett groaned as he took a small break to stretch his cramping fingers and hand. He'd been signing for an hour now and still no Isabella, he was starting to feel as if she would never show up and no matter how many times he texted Jasper the jerk still hasn't replied.

"She'll come, don't be disheartened." _Speak of the devil…_

Emmett glared at Jasper and Peter both who stood before him with comics in hand. "Why haven't you messaged me?"

"Em, I've been in picture after picture…" Jasper started while Peter snorted.

"He's been sextin' that wife of his," Peter said with a grunt as Jasper drove an elbow into his ribs. "I've seen ya girl posing with a Lady Thor near a Cosplayer store. She's nice."

"I hate you both." Emmett muttered just loud enough for them and Jane to hear as he took their comics and drew inappropriate pictures on them. "Move along, go find Char."

Peter and Jasper chuckled as they took their comics and let the next person in line, waiting. His waitress was three people down and they weren't gonna miss this.

Emmett sighed as he took the comic Jane placed in front of him without looking up. "Name?"

"Isabella," was the reply.

 _What?_ Emmett shot his head up to stare into the glowing eyes of Gambit, but it was her! Here she was before him _finally_ and she was just as beautiful as the day he saw her. "Uh… hi?"

Bella blinked at the man in surprise. "You're Emmett McCarty? _This_ is what you do?"

"...yes?" Emmett drawled out slowly, cautiously.

"That's amazing! I love your work, how you draw! I especially love the still life of New York Winter you did a few years ago of the small girl alone amongst the frozen trees." Bella blurted out, her cheeks burning up with embarrassment.

Emmett felt his own cheeks burn as a smile pulled at his lips. It wasn't often that people knew about his still life art, hell he only did it every couple of years and usually for Charity of some kind or out of boredom. Maria usually took them and published them in her Art Gallery.

"Thank you, not many people know that or like them." Emmett replied warmly casting his eyes behind her to see if anyone else was in line, sighing as he saw no one. "Jane, I'm gonna take that break now."

Jane raised one brow and looked between the two, nodding sharply as she saw Emmett's expression. "You're done for the next couple of hours, I'll call you at 5 o'clock."

"Thanks," Emmett replied relieved before turning back to Bella with a wide grin. "Want to get a coffee with me? Perhaps allow me to draw you?"

Bella gave him a brilliant breathtaking smile as she clutched her signed comic to her chest. "Emmett I would be utterly delighted."

 **END**


End file.
